Maybe it’s the hormones or maybe it’s just how I feel
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It’s a particularly hot day and the body’s hormones are higher than normal on the same that it’s U-1146 and AE3803‘s day off. Maybe the hormones are effect the two more than usual because they can’t keep their hands or feelings for each other to themselves!


**A/N This story is also on Archive of our own and has been transferred with permission by me. This story is published under my name on AO3...I hope y'all like it!**

"It's a little warm today isn't it,White ?"

AE3803 said as she wiped sweat from her forehead before she opened the door to her little home to let White blood cell U-1146 in.

"It's certainly warm..."

White said letting the end of his sentence trail off as he watched Red take off her jacket to reveal a Thick shoulder strapped tank top that had a rather low cut on it.

Maybe it was the heat or the lingering effects from sudden influx of hormones that had occurred earlier in the day but something about the sight before him made white a little hot under the collar.

"Nucleus to White! You there?"

Red said waving a hand in front of White's face, white jumped and blushed as he chuckled.

"I'm here just...Lost in thought."

White said blushing as he smiled sheepishly at Red who smiled softly and patted his head.

"As long as you don't get as lost as I do trying to deliver oxygen,we should be good."

Red said teasingly as she tossed her jacket on to her couch and headed into her kitchen to make the two of them some barley tea.

"It's gotta be the heat..."

White thought to himself as he caught himself staring at her backside which looked more rounder and firmer than usual.

White shook his head trying to clear it.

"Damn heat..."

White grumbled as he unbuttoned the collar of his jumper and unzipped his suit to just below his collar bone, exposing pure white skin.

"You okay?"

Red said as she walked back into her living room.

White sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe it's because of the spike in hormones or the heat but I just feel a little too warm...you know what I mean."

Red blushed and nodded as she handed him a cup of tea.

"I though it was just me...um your jumpsuit is uh...unzipped."

Red said blushing as she eyed his exposed skin as she set her tea down on the table.

White also blushed but set his tea down before speaking.

"Is that making you uncomfortable because I can-"

White started to say as he reached for his zipper.

"No! NO! Not at all! I don't mind at all...well I do mind it but you know not in a bad way..."

Red rambled on blushing furiously before she turned to white who was wide eyed and also a fair shade of pink.

"The Feelings are Well mutual...You look really good in that uh tank top."

White said turning his head away as he felt his face heat up.

Red smiled and took a sip of her tea before scrunching her nose.

"I forgot sweetener."

She said getting up, Accidentally leaving her tea at the table.

White took a sip of his own tea and also got up from the couch, trailing close behind Red.

"You're right it needs something sweet."

White said as he followed her into the kitchen, trying not to look at her bum.

"How many Glucose packets do you want?"

Red said opening one of her cabinets that was right next to her fridge.

"2 please..."

White said as he watched her stretch and struggle to reach the glucose packets that were above her head.

"Here let me help."

White said smiling softly as he walked up behind Red and got the entire container down for her with ease after she slid out his way and stepped in front the fridge.

"Thanks, show off!"

Red teased lightly as she poked him in the chest.

White looked down and realized how close they were, and how beautiful she was up close and it seems he wasn't the only the one to notice this.

"White..."

Red said softly as their eyes locked and White leaned in closer.

"May I..kiss you?"

White said blushing when he was barely a breath away from her lips.

"Please do."

Red said and instantly white's lips were on her's. Quickly she was pressed flat up against the fridge and white's hands were Cupping her face, gently caressing her cheeks.

Red moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and felt his tongue eagerly wrap itself around hers as it greeted hers.

Red tangled her fingers into white's hair and pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss.

White groaned as he let his hands slid from her cheeks to her shoulders, the exposed skin was far softer than he could imagine.

"Red..."

White panted and pressed his forehead against hers pecking her lips with small kisses as he fought to catch his breath.

"More!"

Red moaned as she pulled him back for a second round this time white pinned her wrist above her head and kissed along her jaw before nibbling at her exposed collar bone.

Red panted and thrusted her hips as she felt white's hot breathe on her breast.

"We should stop.."

White heaved as he let go of red's wrist only to cup her face again.

Red sighed in disappointment but nodded in agreement as she peppered his lips with small kisses.

"How do you feel about me?"

White said softly as he caressed her face as he gently rubbed his face against hers.

"I like you...a lot."

Red said beaming as she blushed and untangled her fingers from his hair so she could cover his hands with hers.

"Good because I like you a lot too. Do you think we could be something?"

White asked putting his forehead up against hers.

"We can try...I mean we might be two different types of cells but that's okay. We'll make this work.

Red said before white buried his face in her neck as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you...for everything red."

He whisper kissing her shoulder seconds before his radio went off alerting him to an attack not far from where he was at.

"I have to go but I'll be back, I promise."

White said beaming as he kissed red one more time before he zipped and re buttoned his suit and took off leaving red smiling wider than ever.


End file.
